


The Flame Queen and Her Beast

by FitzK5204



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Papa Coulson, Stark Snark, crack pairing for the win, family josie, grammar and spell check hate my guts, grammar people don't kill me, i edit when i see it, i'm going to stop rambling in some universe, i'm sorry this probably will be filled with errors, josie likes shield if it means coulson, protective spy twins, slowest build to ever slowly build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzK5204/pseuds/FitzK5204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Storm has had enough. She is done with being the fantastic four's whipping girl. Who does she call, why everyone's favorite agent of course. Will she finally find friends and a family with the avengers? And maybe love too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame Queen and Her Beast

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough  
Josie (Josephine) Storm had finally had enough. From being the only one who actually wanted to keep her powers, when all three of the others wanted to be normal again (she got where Ben was coming from, he had a very good reason) until they saved the day and all that jazz, all the way to being the whipping boy(girl, but that's not the point) when everything went wrong on a very bad day. Okay that first thing was strike one and the last thing was strike seven. She gave them four extra strikes for God's sakes, she was allowed to finally have enough. Though having your own flesh and blood, your god dam sister, believe the paparazzi over her had been the major catalyst of her decision.  
She pretended that she was heading to bed early, and no one saw anything suspicious about that. Once she had closed the door behind, she locked it. She quickly grabbed two duffle bags from her closet, and dumped their original contents on the bed. She grabbed clothes, anything she couldn't live without, and the essentials (hairbrush, toothbrush, womanly products etc.) and stuffed both of the bags. After packing, and looking around, she found that she had a lot of things she didn't need. Looking at her dresser she saw the business card she had found and put their earlier, and grabbed it. She took her phone from her pocket and quickly disabled the GPS (drunk booty calls with no sex can teach you a thing or two). She then quietly headed over to and unlocked her bedroom door.  
She headed towards the room where the kept their suits. She grabbed the four that were hers and shoved them into one of the Duffles. Who she was headed to could probably use it, she really didn't give a hoot if Reed didn't want to share (the suits formula would have helped with the hulk pants conundrum a long time ago). She made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and let ride to the parking garage give her time to collect herself because flaming on in the elevator would only hinder her leaving.  
Once the doors opened she headed towards the car she drove usually, her red Pontiac Firebird. This was the car her father had let her fix when she was sixteen and wanted a car, it was to show how much she truly wanted a car. This was the one she drove to not be seen from the paparazzi and not pick up any of her nightlies. She pulled the keys from her pocket and started the ignition after throwing her bags in the back. She pulled out of the garage, and headed out onto the streets of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me! Starting to move to this site since fanfiction. net doesn't really like at the moment. Those who have liked it there, try to like it here. Constructive criticism is appreciated and maybe some hints to make it better. Don't act like my FF.net reviews and just give me a scene you would like to see unless it could actually be fitted into the story line. Since this is barely started scenes are appreciated from people who would like me to have inspiration for writing more. Sorry for the rant like attitude, I don't want to sound mean but all I'm getting on FF.net is please continue, when will you update, and those type of things don't really help my muse when it has no idea what to do with the plot or where I was taking it. This is getting long so I'll end off with please be kind and don't kill me for only grade eleven editing skills and grammar, if a mistake is spotted don't hate help me constructively create.


End file.
